


I was asked to make this

by SickDoggo



Category: Amateur Surgeon (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Hardcore, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot Twists, Police, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SickDoggo/pseuds/SickDoggo
Summary: I was asked to make this monster.
Relationships: Dwayne Pipe/Officer Hank Brutality
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	I was asked to make this

Dwayne was in a police car. The officer in it was the one he had the hots for. Not like a crush but arousal. He always wanted the cop to fuck him hard. To use handcuffs to make sure he doesn't attack him. To forcefully fuck his ass. Oh, how he would love it all. But the problem is that Hank Brutality is not interested in that sorta thing.

"Well well well. Time for your special punishment." Brutality grinned.

"There is nothing you can do I haven't done to myself." Dwayne hissed.

"Oh, this you haven't done." Brutality unzipped his pants. There was a bulge.

"Do what you want." Dwayne frowned. This is what he wanted though.

"Oh, I was going to with or without your permission." Brutality shoved his underwear down. His erection stood at 7.3 inches.

"You're big." Dwayne spat out. He needed to inside him.

"Well. It won't suck itself!" Brutality poked Dwayne's face with his dick.

"Fine." Dwayne started to suck the police officer's member. He looked up to see a perverted grin on the face of Brutality.

"F-fuck!" Brutality moaned. He then gripped Dwayne's hair. He is now in control. He is forcing Dwayne to deepthroat him. It felt good for the cop.

"Mmfffff!" Dwayne screamed in shock but it was muffled. It sent vibrations throughout Brutality's cock. It made him cum. "Heh. You better get it all down slut." He pulled out.

"Well fuck you too." Dwayne gulped down every drop.

"Well, you liked it. Last I checked that makes you a slut." Brutality poked Dwayne's boner with his nightstick.

"Oh fuck!" Dwayne realized he was aroused.

"Bend down." Brutality smacked his nightstick in his hand like a ruler. "Good slut." Dwayne had bent down. Shock filled him as his pants and boxers were ripped off. Then he felt something cold enter his anus. It had to be Brutality's nightstick. It felt so good to have this inside Dwayne.

"Like it?" Brutality shoved the stick deeper. It tickled Dwayne's prostate. He didn't, he loved it. "M-more!" Dwayne begged.

"Then get ready!" Brutality removed the nightstick and entered Dwayne.

"O-H G-OD!" Dwayne moaned. Brutality was fucking Dwayne at a brutal pace. Funny considering his name.

"DO-N'T STO-P!" Dwayne moaned out. He didn't even care if anyone heard.

"Fucking whore!" Brutality went as fast and hard as he can. He spanked Dwayne as hard as he could. That sent Dwayne over the edge and he came. Soon the cop came as well.

"WAKE UP MAGGOT!" Officer Brutality yelled. He then smacked Dwayne across the face with his nightstick. It was all a dream.


End file.
